Seppun Katsura
Seppun Katsura was a magistrate of the Imperial Families. Seppun Tashime was his hatamoto. Death at Koten, p. 81 Seppun Miharu Katsura was born after the War of Spirits, and chose to join the Seppun Miharu, the guardsmen who protect the Emperor. He was a man of contradictions, who genuinely believed that the Imperial Families were the most favored of the Emperor's servants, and yet he was disgusted the Imperial Families permitted the Great Clans to bear the burden of service to the Emperor. Art of the Duel, p. 147 Emerald Magistrate In his fourth year of service in the Imperial City, Katsura impressed with his keen eye to a Kitsuki Magistrate who was investigating a crime. He was transferred to the dojo of the Seppun Magistrates. He was awarded a top position with the Emerald Magistrates immediately upon graduating from the dojo. Art of the Duel, pp. 147-148 Sensei After the Fall of Otosan Uchi, many prominent Seppun sensei were dead or retired in shame. Art of the Duel, p. 148 Katsura became the sensei of the Seppun Magistrates in the Sapphire Blade Dojo since its foundation in 1160. Art of Duel, p. 140 Allegations In 1169 a veteran Otomo courtier, Otomo Atsutane, Claimed that a night assailant had poisoned him. Katsura came personally to the Scorpion state with Atsutane, as a way to pay a debt his family had with the courtier. There, Atsutane made allegations against Bayushi Eisaku, a honor guard member of the newly arrived Scorpion representative, Shosuro Jimen. The Otomo claimed his attentions toward Eisaku's sister, Bayushi Kurumi, made him the target of the Scorpion attack. Eisaku proved he was in the reception of his lord at the time of the incident. Kurumi stated she had no brothers, and even Katsura recognized Eisaku as one of the Scorpion of the previous night at Court. Atsutane took back his allegations. Double Feint, by Shawn Carman Death at the Mikado This year before the Jade Championship ended Seppun Shogo was found dead at The Mikado. Katsura conducted the investigation and enlisted the service of the Magistrate Moto Hotei. Vacant Throne, p. 91 He solved the death earning himself and his son passage to train with the Seppun family. Moto Hotei (Emerald and Jade Championship flavor) Bayushi Takaharu was found guilty and executed. Vengeance, by Shawn Carman Hoketuhime's Death In 1170 Katsura was summoned to investigate the death of the Otomo Daimyo Otomo Hoketuhime in her chambers in the Imperial Palace. It was found a spoon alongside the corpse, which led the investigation to the Dragon Clan. One of his members was the last seen with this gaijin item, Words & Deeds, Part III, by Shawn Carman Togashi Kanaye. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Katsura requested Kitsuki Iweko testimony confirming the location of every member of the Dragon delegation last night. His line of investigation suffered the interference of the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen, who sent words of what was necessary to do until his arrival. Katsura halted his work. The Plague War Katsura pondered with his servant Miya Nishio his concerns. The empire was ravaged by war, in the north and south, fighting in the heart of the Empire as undead appeared at random in poorly defended targets, cultural famine among many of the clans, literal famine among others, and prominent Rokugani members as the Emerald Champion and the Imperial Treasurer had an odd behaviour. Nishio's yojimbo, Seppun Tanizaki, stepped into the conversation, assuring he knew who could help the Imperial Families in demonstrating their power and reach. Great Clans, p. 4 Winter Court - 1171 In 1171 Katsura attended Imperial winter court at Kyuden Gotei. He won the Bowmen's Wager, an archery contest held by the Mantis Clan. Winter Court 2012 (Kyuden Gotei): Winter Court Results Part 1 See also * Seppun Katsura/Meta * Seppun Katsura (Promo Unreleased Spanish Language) Category:Imperial Families Members Category:Emerald Magistrates